Future Dream Pretty Cure
Future Dream Pretty Cure is Hostile Makeover's first series. Plot Characters Please note that the characters names are written surname, given name order Cures *'Yumemura Yuki' **Yuki is one of the protagonists, and the lead cure of the series. She is a caring fifteen year old girl but can come off as cold. Most people see her as elegant and reserved than cold. She avoids gym class on request by her parents, yet Yuki isn't sure why. Her alter ego is Cure Daydream, her theme color is blue and is represented by blue roses and clouds. *'Mori Kiku' **Kiku is one of the protagonists of the series. A carefree girl and optimisic fifteen year old girl who generally doesn't care about her grades. Usually when happy, she gives off a sparkly aura. She falls in love really easily, and because of that she's never experienced true love. Her alter ego is Cure Sweetheart, her theme color is red and is represented by red roses and hearts. *'Fujimoto Haruhi' **Haruhi is one of the protagonists of the series. She is cheerful but easily manipulated by her older brothers. She has a love for dolls which are usually sitting on shelves in her room. She enjoys sewing and will make plush toys for people. Her alter ego is Cure Wonder, her theme color is yellow and is represented by yellow roses and stars. *'Murasakiiro Kimiko' **Kimiko is one of the protagonists of the series. Kimiko is hardworking yet stubborn sixteen year old who is usually working part time at a daycare. She enjoys watching the drama that unfolds, but can find it annoying. Her alter ego is Cure Queen, her theme color is purple and is represented by purple roses and crowns. *'Kagome Sayuri' **Sayuri is one of the protagonists of the series. She's the yougest of the cures at age fourteen. She has a sweet and kind aura, but can be blunt. She has a darker side, that only comes out when angered. She has a love for birds and feeds the ones around her home. Her alter ego is''' Cure Fantasy', her theme color is green and is represented by green roses and feathers. Allies *'Prisma''' **'Prisma '''is one of the two mascots from Marzipan. She's a usually sleepy girl, yet when she sleeps, her dreams always float around the area she's in. She usually stays with Yuki. She ends her sentences with "~pri" *'Opal''' **'Opal' is one of the two mascots from Marzipan. He is usually in charge of Prisma as her caretaker, making sure her dreams don't hurt anyone. He stays with Yuki but has stated he would rather stay with Haruhi. He ends his senteces with "~paru" *'Prince Sugar' **'Prince Sugar '''is the kind and helpful prince of Marzipan. He was only seen in flashbacks or a spirit like form. He was held in his own castle in a large crystal asleep, his 'dream' energy being used to feul Nightshade. Antagonists *'Opaque''' **'Opaque' is the ruler of Nightshade. *'Yoru' **'Yoru' is the first general to appear. He is the youngest of the villains, being around fourteen years old. He is shown to call Sayuri "the green girl with an ill-attitude" where it's hinted he has a crush on her. During episode twenty-seven he's defeated and turned back into a mascot. *'Ombré' **'Ombré' is the second general to appear. *'Sombra' **'Sombra' is the third general to appear. *'Phage' are the main monster of the series. Other Characters Locations *'Magellan' - Magellan is the cures hometown *'Marzipan '- Marzipan is the home of Prisma, Opal Prince Sugar and Yoru that was destroyed. *'Nightsahde' Items *'''Passion Piano Compact '''is the transformation item for the series. Trivia *This series went through three other name changes before deciding on Future Dream Pretty Cure. **The names were Rosa Pretty Cure, Masquerade Pretty Cure and Cutie Rose Pretty Cure. ***Incedentaly, Masquerade Pretty Cure is one of the successors of the series. *Originally, the series would have four cures, and be based off the seasons, but changed with the addition of Sayuri. *Marzipan's idea was based off the home of Queen Badiane from the Sailor Moon SuperS movie **In fact most of the series is very Sailor Moon like. (Nostalgia!) *This is the first series where you don't meet any of the cures until episode two. Episode one is what happened to Marzipan before Prisma and Opal came to Earth. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:User: Hostile Makeover Category:Future Dream Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime